Tears Of An Angel
by HeavenlySorrow
Summary: Lucky Lucy Heartfilia has never been one for crowds, she was a nervous wreck incapable of social interaction . Seven years of abuse was enough to rend her dramatically traumatized and scarred, afraid to let anyone in- she hid behind the pages of a book, hoping to be invisible. But with the arrival of a rowdy unusual pink haired pyromaniac, maybe she can learn to love again.


Lucy Heartfilia

A daughter is suppose to be one of gods greatest gifts, parents were suppose to love their children, to cherish and protect them from the evil of the world- not inflict it upon them their selves. A father was suppose to chase off boys and give their daughters awkward heart-to-heart conversations, a father was suppose to cheer their daughters up after they broke up with a shitty boys and girls, a father was suppose to walk their daughter down the aisle as she walks to meet her future life partner- and they were suppose to cry and sorrowfully say goodbye to their little princesses.

Fathers were not supposed to beat their daughters senseless for something as stupid as forgetting to add butter to the grocery list, fathers were not suppose to smash their daughters most precious possessions out of spite, fathers were not suppose to break their daughters hearts.

A small girl, younger than the age of nine, layed sprawled across the ground- blood surrounding her in a puddle of crimson red. It was almost ironic, considering that just moments ago she had been the human incarnation of the sunshine, brightly shining and smiling as if no problems burdened her life.

But they did.

Days ago her mother had passed from a long term illness, at least that's what the doctors told her. The last time the small girl had seen her mother, the young woman had been covered in bruises and stitches- almost like the young girl's condition now- Lucy, the little girl, had been sure it wasn't an illness that killed her mother but a person, a person with malicious intent.

Perhaps the monster of a man that stood over her now was responsible, maybe it was an accident- like when Lucy accidentally "fell down the stairs" yesterday that left a scar on her leg that would never heal.

"Lucy, get your arse up- I'm not done with you yet"

Afraid to set him off, the girl stood shakily- struggling to get off her knees. The blood was rushing to her head and she could see nothing but the darkness in her father's eyes as he rammed a fist straight into her face. The breath was knocked out of her, the impact throwing her to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

Perhaps the man had given up trying to break her, perhaps he was tired or maybe he felt merciful- but at that instant he left her to gather herself, not intending to hurt her further. She could feel the blood drain out of her slowly, painfully she strained herself up the stairs, where her snow white puppy sat- waiting for her return. She gave a small smile and cleaned herself up, removing the bandages and disinfectants from her first aid kit. Her dog, Plue, gave her a whimper- showing he was worried.

"Plue, you know I love you right?" She stretched her face into a smile as big as she could muster and removed the broken glass from her side- wincing as slid out. She could hear the voices downstairs- the Television perhaps? Maybe houseguests that had come to take the Heartfilia fortune. After all, Lucy knew she did not deserve to call herself the heir to such an elaborate company, she knew she did not deserve to be tied to a man such as Jude Heartfilia at all.

She was hardly a daughter- more a disappointment in the eyes of everyone who knew her. The maids, Virgo and Aries, tried their best to convince her that she was worth everything in the world. But she knew better, Lucy knew she didn't deserve to breathe the same air as those around her- she had that pounded into her head many times.

Even before her dear mother has passed- she had felt worthless. Her father had never paid much attention to her, leaving her to solitude and loneliness.

 _A broken angel, cast out of heaven._

Had it not been for the physical abuse, Lucy would have never known whether her father knew she existed- it was completely insane, the only time he knew of her was when she was lying beneath him- covered in a puddle of crimson and tears.

Her mother was the true angel in her life, always cleaning her wounds and gripping her welcoming arms around the small girl. Even though the beautiful woman herself was injured and broken, she always made sure the little girl was as safe as she could be- always protecting her from the unpredictable wrath of her father.

" _Mother_...I miss you, why did you have to leave me so soon?" She smiled brightly at the memories that the thought had brought on. "I understand, you were too good for this world, _you were an angel among men_ ".

She let out a hand to stroke the puppy before her, he responded with a gentle head rub against it. White fur meet porcelain skin in a moment of great affection, she felt peace. But reality struck her as she felt her vision fading, her eyes blurring to black.

 ** _'Am I dying?'_**

No, she couldn't be. He hadn't even hit her that hard this time _, **maybe she was-**_

And just like that, her consciousness faded.

Hello there! I'm new to this site so this is my fan fiction on here, I know its crappy but I just wanted to show the relationship between father and daughter in this story. I'll get to the actual plot in the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading!

-Kelsa


End file.
